A New Kind Of Power
by Caramon Zero the Crimson Hero
Summary: A man infected with a genetically engineered virus,  A global threat,  A world on the brink of war,  And the one responsible for all of it.  All in all, just a regular day for Johnathan Blaine Morgan.
1. Chapter 1: Just Another Monster

John: J.C. does not own Resident Evil in any way, shape or form. Although any songs that are posted on this story are probably his own copyrighted works, or those of other artists. Now onto the story!

Leon S. Kennedy and Christopher Redfield, two of the greatest members of the Organization for Defence against Suspected Terrorists, are following Albert Wesker, the head of the infamous Umbrella Corporation, who was thought to be dead, outside of the remains of Raccoon City, the place where all our problems began, with me, Jonathan Blaine Morgan, a new recruit to O.D.S.T., as their backup.

"Hey, Rookie, catch!" Leon warns as he tosses a large knife with odd engravings on the blade at me.

I barely catch it in front of my face.

"What was that for? You could've killed me! And I have a name! It's John!"

"You need to keep on your toes around here. I heard from the higher ups that some of the creatures from the city survived. Don't want our rookie dying on his first mission, now do we?"

I gulp and then ask curiously: "So… what good does a knife do against a monster?"

"If you run out of ammo, you've still got something to defend yourself with." Chris states matter-of-factly. "It's saved us both countless times."

"Yep, that's true."

I sheath the blade on my shoulder where I can easily access it.

He then hands me a gun that looks more like it would be suited for blowing holes through tanks than for taking on one man. It has XIII branded on the side of the barrel.

"Lucky Thirteen ought to keep you alive, but just in case, take this too." He says as he hands me a sniper rifle, the model is unknown to me, but it looks rather powerful with its long barrel and high powered scope.

After we finish getting all of our supplies together, we begin wander through the trees searching for any signs of the enemy.

All of a sudden, a Licker, one of Wesker's twisted creations that have an abnormally long tongue that it uses to strangle its victims, jumps out in front of us.

Chris and Leon pull out their pistols and I pull out my hand cannon.

"Let's get this thing!" I yell as the licker wraps its tongue around my ankle and pulls me to the ground. It tries to pull me into its mouth, but I aim the hand cannon at its head and blow it away with a loud explosion, causing blood to fly all over the place.

We look up after hearing something rustling in the trees to see hundreds of eyes in them, and we know that we're out numbered.

"Run like a bitch!" I yell as the creatures begin jumping down from the trees.

We make it to a clearing near a large stone building of some sort and wait for them to move underneath it. The three of us shove the main brace holding the thing up and it comes crashing down on our pursuers, causing a sea of blood to run between the cracks in the stones.

Then I catch sight of our primary target in my scope. His dark trench coat and evil looking eyes give away how scary this guy really is. But what I don't understand is that the files at the O.D.S.T. said he was killed by Chris and his partner Sheeva six months ago.

"There he is, the Big Cheese himself." I look at Chris oddly.

"I thought you killed him."

"I did too."

"Then how are we gonna kill him? Is he immortal or something?"

"We'll find a way."

I sigh and calm down a bit, and then I run my fingers through my hair. "Alright, what do we do now?"

"We keep following him until he leads us to his new base of operations." Chris says blankly, as though something else is on his mind.

We continue following Wesker deeper into the woods, until I lose sight of him in my scope.

"Where'd 'e go?"

"You don't see him?" Chris yells at me angrily.

"I can't help it! He disappeared right in front of my ey-"

All of a sudden, a black blur flies towards us out of the trees. It's Wesker.

"Get down!" Chris yells as Wesker extends his arm towards me.

I've read about some of his abilities from his files, but I never expected him to be so much larger than life in person. I lean backwards and just barely miss getting my heart ripped out.

I kick at him, but he dodges my attack and grabs my leg, then he tosses me to the ground and injects a crystalline serum into my chest.

I hear a heartbeat. Is it mine or…?

The last thing that I can see is a dark figure running away as though it had done what it had come to do. Then everything goes black…

I awake inside an old bunker with Leon sitting across from me.

"Ah, he's finally awake! Hurry and get your ass over here!" Leon calls over to Chris, who looks me over with great care.

"Are you alright John?"

"I've been better…"

"What did he do to you?"

"He stabbed me in the chest with some weird liquid…"

Chris looks at my chest and jumps back.

"What the Hell is that thing?"

I look at my chest and my eyes widen. There, on the center of my chest, is a cocoon with spiny edges and a blade-like arm extending from it.

I jump up and yell: "Get it off me! Get this thing off me NOW!"

"Hold still! Hold still!"

I stop moving and then, as Chris pulls out his knife, my left arm grabs the blade and absorbs it.

"What did that bastard do to me?" I scream out as the blade goes back into my chest.

"It must activate when it senses a threat." Chris says as he touches the now smooth, crystal shell on my chest.

I jump up and land on top of a large crate behind me without even realizing it.

I look at the two of them, each with a surprised look on his face.

I jump down and walk towards them, but they back away.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at your arms John! Just look at 'em!"

I look down and scream yet again. My arms now have blades protruding from them.

I shake my arms frantically, and they return to normal.

"What in Heaven's name is happening to you?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to like it…"

"What are you talking about?"

"If I can figure out how to control this thing, I should be able to destroy Wesker once and for all! But I want you to do me a favor afterwards: I want you to freeze me."

"What are you talking about you crazy bastard?"

"If you freeze me after I kill Wesker, I won't be given the chance to try to do the same things he did."

"But why would you do that if you can find a way to control this thing?"

"Everything has a drawback. The more I use these new abilities, the closer I am to becoming like Wesker, and the more my sanity slips through my fingers. I don't want to live that kind of life…"

"Then at least let us help you figure out how to get rid of this thing!"

"One last thing," I say as I begin walking out the doorway, "if I turn on you, kill me on the spot."

Chris turns me around and punches me square in the jaw.

"We're not going to do that! We're going to find a cure for you, you selfish bastard!"

I step back and look at Chris, then the thing on my chest, then back up at Chris, then to Leon.

"You're right. We need to find a way to defeat Wesker without doing things his way. It might just make matters worse for us…"

As I speak these words, I know what I must do: I must fight Wesker on my own to find why he's done this to me…


	2. Chapter 2: A New Breed

After waiting for what seemed like forever, they finally fell asleep inside the storage locker. I walk out into the dark and I can see everything clear as day. "Ha. My eyes must be becoming like Wesker's…"

I walk towards a faint glow emanating from the center of the woods to find a man wearing a long sleeved jacket with his right hand hidden under the sleeve standing outside of an old abandoned structure with a large machine protruding from it.

"Hey! What's going on here?' I yell at the man when I see a Licker inside of a circular crystal in the middle of the machine.

"I'm just fixing the poor creature. The poor thing had its head blow up by something or other. The real question is: Why are YOU here?"

"I just followed the light…"

"Then you must be infected too." The man says as he pulls up his right sleeve to reveal a cocoon similar to the one on my chest over his hand.

"How'd that happen to you?"

"I was used to test a new serum when I was working for Umbrella, and this happened to me." His cocoon opens up to reveal a claw-like hand the size of my chest. "This is my punishment for working for those bastards at Umbrella, by helping them harm innocent people just to prove a point. But I'm afraid that I don't have much time before this thing consumes me." He rips off his jacket to reveal that the virus has spread up to his shoulder.

He then stabs the Licker with his claw and takes a piece out of it and eats it.

"That's just not right!" I say aloud as I gag from the sight.

"It's not so bad, it helps them heal by taking out all the bad parts, and it fills my belly."

I look at my chest and then back up at the stranger.

"How are you able to control it? What'd you do?"

"It was mind over matter."

"I don't understand…"

"Place your hand on your shell and you should feel its own heartbeat."

"So… the heartbeat I heard when I passed out was this thing's?"

"Yes, but it is not a "thing" it is a symbiotic organism, a living creature that needs you to survive out in the open. It will do all it can to protect you, so that it may keep on living. Depending on how you act and how you treat it, it will either aid you, or take you over. In my case, I've made too many mistakes, so I will soon succumb to my little friend here."

"'Friend'? Are you insane? These things may give us supernatural powers, but it's an evil creation of Umbrella! There has to be a cure for it!"

"A 'cure' you say? The only 'cure' for you after the symbiote has joined with you is death. It isn't a harmful creature by nature; it just takes after its host."

I stare at the man for a short time before I look back at my chest and wonder if I'm going to share his fate.

"If you become close to your symbiote, you can gain all sorts of abilities: from super sonic speed to being almost invincible. But if you try to get rid of it, it'll turn on you. One of my closest friends did just that, now he's an evil beast inside a bunker on the outskirts of the ruins of Raccoon City. He tried to severe the leg that the symbiote had attached to, it reattached itself and took over his body. Then it ran away. Haven't seen him since…"

"So, what you're telling me is that if I treat this thing well and do whatever I believe is right, and then it won't take me over, just give me amazing powers?"

"That's pretty much it."

I look at the cocoon and stroke it. It splits open, tentacles come out and engulf my body. I close my eyes as they move over them. When I open them again I feel strangely calm.

"So that's your true form? Impressive, very impressive."

"What do you mean?" I say, but it's not my voice I hear, but a voice that sounds as though it had gone through a blender. The man walks over to me with a bucket of water in his hands and I take it from him. After taking a drink from it, I look at my reflection, drop the bucket, and scream a scream that is as if someone were ripping out my heart. In the reflection I saw a creature with tentacle-like armor all over its body and with piercing red and gold eyes looking back at me.

"What happened to me?"

"Your symbiote accepted you as its partner. Congratulations!"

"What? Is there a way that I can change back?"

"I already told you: mind over matter. If you want to return to 'normal,' all you have to do is think it, and it will do what you wish. With practice, it will instinctively do what you would want it to. I could teach you if you wish."

"I think your help would do me some good. Teach me then."

"Alright then, follow me."

He leads me into an abandoned shack a short distance from the machine, and begins teaching me how to use my symbiote's powers. We train all through the night and complete the basic training by sunrise.

"Thank you for teaching me, sir. I'll come back later to learn the rest."

"And thank you for allowing me to teach you. Now, on that matter, I must ask a favor of you, but you may not like it."

"What is it?"

"I want you to kill me."

"What the Hell are you saying?"

"I don't have much time left before I succumb to my own symbiote; I need you to make sure that I never end up hurting an innocent person ever again."

"Is this what you really want? Are you completely sure?" I ask with teary eyes.

"I am."

"Then I'll grant your final request."

As I transform into my 'true' form, he starts going ballistic and jumps up at me swinging his claw at my face. Without thinking, my tentacles pierce his chest and rip him apart.

"What have I done?" I scream as I run out of the building.

On the edge of the forest I see a swarm of Lickers coming towards me. I stand my ground expecting them to attack me, but one jumps on me, knocks me over, and starts licking my face like a dog.

"What the Hell?"

I return to my feet and start walking back towards where my companions should be.

Upon reaching the building I change back to my 'human' form. I walk inside and am followed by one of my new 'pets.' Upon seeing it, Leon pulls out his trusty handgun and fires at it. But I won't allow that. One of my tentacles extends from my chest and catches the bullet and drops it on the ground.

"How the Hell did you do that?"

"With practice, of course."

"But…."

I walk towards them and stop in front of Leon.

"Well, I'm back."


End file.
